


Ready or Not

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [58]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Lydia, Post-Episode s05e03: Dreamcatchers, background Scott/Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked,"If want to could you write an fic where Lydia tells Kira to show Scott what happened at the police department with her foxfire. (Love your fics btw)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready or Not

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

‘You should tell him,’ Lydia says.

Kira looks up, distracted. They’ve been working in silence for the past fifteen minutes, and the sudden sound of Lydia’s voice is a shock amidst her thoughts of enzymes and cell structures.

‘Tell who what?’

‘You should tell Scott about what happened at the station.’

‘Scott knows what happened at the station,’ Kira hopes that’s the end of the subject and goes back to her books. She can feel Lydia’s eyes still on her, scrutinizing her, so she looks up again.

Lydia doesn’t look very impressed with her attempt at deflection. Her eyebrows are raised and she’s tapping her pen against her palm.

‘Kira, Scott is your Alpha. He’s your _boyfriend_. I think you should tell him. Better yet, show him.’ There’s a smirk at that last suggestion that makes Kira think that Lydia has an idea of how Scott is going to react.

The problem is that _she_ doesn’t, mostly because she does her best not to think about it. When they were fighting the kanima at the station and her foxfire had formed a shield around her, she had felt more empowered and stronger than ever. But afterwards, it had scared her. She’d felt a fury that she’d never felt before and didn’t know she had inside her. What if Scott got scared? What if he decided that she was too dangerous for the pack and asked her to leave?

Lydia closes her book, turning to face her, and Kira knows she’s not going to get out of this. Unless she jumped out the window.

‘You’re scared,’ Lydia states.

‘Wouldn’t you be?’

Lydia nods and grabs her hand. ‘I still am sometimes, but having friends who understand helps. Besides, this is who we are and there _are_ going to be more fights, and your fox _will_ appear again. Scott will find out eventually. Either because you tell him, or he sees it the next time you pull out your katana. Have you talked to your mom about it?’

‘She says it’s the kitsune getting stronger, that my powers are growing. She wasn’t a thunder kitsune, so she’s not sure what other powers I’ll develop, but she’s looking into it.’

‘And she hasn’t said anything about it being dangerous?’

‘It shouldn’t be, unless you’re attacking me.’

‘Exactly,’ Lydia says, like Kira just proved her point. ‘Scott would never attack you, so there’s no reason not to tell him.’

The girl goes back to her books, but Kira can’t. She still has another worry.

‘What if I can’t do it? What if I can’t control it? Maybe if I try and show him, nothing will happen.’

This time when Lydia shuts her books it’s with a finality that tells Kira that Biology is not what they’ll be studying tonight.

‘How did you feel at the station? Werewolves, and coyotes, get their heartrates up, they become angry. What did you do?’

‘I was furious,’ Kira admits. ‘But my heartrate didn’t go up, it felt like it slowed down. It felt like the whole world slowed down.’

‘Get furious then,’ Lydia says like it’s the easiest thing to do.

Kira closes her eyes and tries to find that fury, but she can’t. She feels safe here, with her friend, sitting on her bed, doing homework. She feels _normal_.

‘I can’t do it.’

‘Maybe you just need a weapon.’ Lydia hands her a pencil and Kira raises her eyebrows. ‘What? I’ve seen plenty of movies where they use pencils for weapons. You can stab it through someone’s eye, into their brain.’

‘That’s gross.’

‘We’ve seen grosser things.’

Kira has to admit she has a point there. She closes her eyes again. Gripping the pencil, imagining it as a weapon, she looks for that fury.

This time, it works. The kitsune feels the fury burning in the pit of her stomach and fans the flame. When she opens her eyes again, they’re burning. But the fury needs more fuel. She looks to Lydia, sees the way her shirt is bulging on one side from the bandages. And that’s what does it.

The kitsune flairs and looks for someone to pay for her friend getting hurt. But there’s only Lydia, and Lydia is safe.

‘I told you, you could do it,’ her friend nods, smiling proudly.

The fire dies, but not completely. It smoulders. Even as Kira hugs Lydia and tells her that she’ll tell Scott tomorrow. Even as Kira says goodbye to her friend a couple hours later and goes home with a spring in her step.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
